


Will

by Desdimonda



Series: To Want, To Need, To Know - A collection of Mystic Messenger drabbles. [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinda, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Submissive Ray, dominant mc, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: Maybe she does want Ray.Maybe she shouldn’t have told him.





	Will

Chi touched her screen, nails tracing the text she’d been staring at for an hour. 

‘ _ You have no idea…’ _

_ ‘that every single word you tell me...has total control over me…’ _

All she’d done was try to be kind to him in a situation that was…unforeseen. Hindsight was a beautiful thing. But that day he’d contacted her, she would have said yes to anything; she would have done anything. 

It was like...he knew.

She clicked reply and tapped the keyboard, words composing on their own

_ ‘Come to my room.’ _

She’d hit send before she’d even finished reading what she wrote. If she had, she might have hesitated. Should she have? Probably. 

Did she want to…?

Chi dropped her phone on the bed and stood, approaching the fresh, aromatic bouquet he’d laid on her bed earlier. Bright orange roses, surrounding a single violet lisianthus. Chi reached out to touch its curved petals, but she hesitated, afraid they might break. The delicacy took her breath. She supposed it meant to symbolise her, but she’d never felt delicate in her life. Her beauty paled beside others. But the lisianthus shadowed everything around it. 

Day was long gone, but it left behind a shawl of humidity that clung to skin, to hair, to air. 

The moon peeked through the gap in her curtains. It had become more a companion than anything, of late. She longed to walk in the garden again beneath the moonlight. 

She just longed to walk. 

Chi stared at her phone. No message. No call. Nothing. 

She touched a rose instead. A petal fell.

* * *

 

Gloved fingers spread across her door, gliding over pristinely painted wood. The black, against white, reminded Ray of him, against her. Unworthy, to worthy. Wrong, to right. 

But still,  _ she wanted him here.  _

_ She wanted him. _

His fingers curled, pushing against the wood as if he tried to siphon her courage to simply knock. He’d been standing here for minutes, echoing the words he’d read on his screen. A request.

No.

A command.

Everything else vanquished, and the only thing that existed, was her. An all consuming control, cast by four simple words. He hadn’t even taken time to put on his jacket. He was thankful, though. The night was so humid it felt hard to breathe. But that wasn’t really the heat.

He knocked.

“Come in.” 

Her voice was sweet and light. Ray’s breath fogged the wood as he leant forward, forehead touching the cold door.  

He opened.

* * *

 

The click of the lock should have unsettled her. But she just, shivered, written in anticipation. She turned, wanting to watch him approach as she sat in the bay window, bare feet pointed from her crossed legs. 

Something was missing. The magenta jacket he always wore, was shed. It was just the white ruffled shirt, nipped in neatly by his tailored waistcoat now. And the gloves. Always, the gloves. He touched them as he walked, tugging on the edge of one, over, and over, as if he tried to pull it on. And on. 

“You came,” she said, needlessly.

His last steps slowed, as if to  _ make  _ Chi observe as he approached.

Ray smiled as she tilted her head, up.

He stopped just at the tips of her toes. He felt them brush his trousers. Once. Twice. More, that it had to be deliberate. 

“You willed,” he said, clutching his hands to his chest to still their restlessness. “I obeyed.”

She couldn’t stop the shudder of a gasp, barely a whisper, at his words. It was what she wanted, wasn’t it? She knew what she did. Every nuance of touch, every word, slipped delicately past her lips, or touched by her hands - she  _ knew.  _

But it was a thread pulled thin that could snap any moment, and then she would be the one completely under control. But...wasn’t that what made, this?

Chi lifted a hand, lithe fingers wrapping around his, stilling the agitation. She’d never touched his gloves before. The material was exquisite. Silk. There had to be silk, there. Her skin glided across onyx as she pried his hands apart to claim them as her own. 

For a moment, she touched Ray’s chest, feigning a mistake, but no motion was wasted. They never had long together. Now would be no different. His heart raced to a rhythm she’d never felt. So loudly, she could hear. So hard, it hurt. 

She began to pull away, but he stopped her, pressing hand to chest, letting her-

- _ feel. _

The tremor in his hands was gone, replaced not with a confidence, but a need, that also narrowed his eyes, shadowed beneath his hair, beneath the veil of night as the moon dipped behind a cloud.

Chi dragged her foot along his leg.

Ray sighed, low, and long, pushing against her hand.

“Don’t you want to know why I asked you here?” she said, the words turning to a whisper when she realised how close they’d become. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Ray lifted her to her feet, slowly, carefully. Fingers slipped by fingers, black gloves holding her right, and ready, before he placed her hand to his lips, letting her feel his words, carried by a breath.. “Whatever you command, I am  _ yours.”  _

She tried to speak, but everything she had left was to stop her legs buckling, and falling to her knees. Nails scratched against the ruffles of his shirt, thumb hooking a button of his waistcoat as she held. Fingers slid from his lips to shoulder, pressing, searing, as she held on, tight. Something dark flicked beneath her left hand, pushing through the crisp white shirt.

Chi paused, recognising the thick ink of a tattoo. 

Curious, she tilted her head. Curious, she traced the indistinguishable lines with a finger, before Ray stopped her, with a - “ _ No.” _

The thread, frayed.

“Why?” she asked, trying to pull her hand free. But he wouldn’t let her.

“In time,” was all he said, spreading their hands against his flushed cheek. Silk tipped fingers glided down her arm, crowning her elbow. 

“But you,” she began, touching his lower lip with a finger, “said you would do anything….for me.”

Ray let slip a muted whine as he tasted her finger. 

What did she taste like, elsewhere?

Her back met the wall. His body met hers, the ruffles of his shirt tickling her neck, where threads of her hair caught.

“Why-why do you  _ test  _ me,” Ray said against her cheek, his lips ghosting the words in echo. His voice hitched almost an octave, threatening to break free, to shatter the windows, the walls. “Don’t I please you?” Ray touched her neck, before he dragged his fingers along her lips, wiping away her answer. “I just want to please you.”

She ran a hand through his pink tipped hair, shuddering at how feather soft it was beneath her touch.  “Then  _ please me _ .” 

His phone rang.

Ray’s eyes widened as he tensed against her body, a strained whimper brushing his lips.

“Stay.” She paused, trying to hold back her next word. “Please.”

“I can’t,” he said against her cheek, so close, so close to her lips.

They’d never kissed before. 

“When?”

Ray stepped back, drawing his hand down, down her body, from the curve of her neck, to the rise of her chest, to stomach. He simply, smiled, stepping back, back, away, as the phone rang again. “Later.”

“Later,” she echoed, breathless, as she watched him leave. But before he did, he turned and pulled off a single glove with his teeth, and set it in her palm, closing hers over, finger, by finger


End file.
